


Silken Bond

by gr8escap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: from a tumblr ask an older piece that I thought had made its way here, but it didn't, so I'm backing it up here now.





	

The sun was just coming up as we got back to our hotel, the sky was gold and purple, and the drapes in the window hadn’t been closed since we’d left the night before. I crossed the room, after toeing off my heels and breathing a sigh of contented relief.

There was a chuckle behind me as Sebastian followed closely. I could feel his breath on my neck before his arm circled my waist. I turned around to face him, my hands on his shoulders, the texture of his dark blue suit coat making me tingle. I caught his smirk as he tugged pins from my hair with his free hand. My hair followed the pins and I tugged on the tail of his bow tie in return.

The pins were discarded on the windowsill and his hand wrapped around my wrist, gently pressing the bracelet into my skin. I looked up to see his lip caught between his teeth as his eyes sparkled and I guessed what was next.

He tugged the tie from around his neck and started wrapping the silk around my wrist, my free hand stroked his jaw, stubborn whiskers that had either sprouted since he’d shaved or had just been missed somehow, scratched my fingers. His long fingers covered my hand and moved it from his face, he didn’t take his eyes off of me as he secured my once free hand to the bound one and led me by the wrapped silk toward the bed.

I thought to ask what he thought he was doing, but the energy in the room was charged and the silence was part of the magic. Before I could decide to break the spell, my mouth was quickly claimed by his. His hands grasped the fabric of my dress at my thighs and started bunching it up, not breaking the kiss. The cool air in the room circled my calves then my thighs as the fabric brushed higher.

He pulled away first and I watched him with hazy eyes, Sebastian quirked his eyebrows with that signature smirk of his smudged with the cherry red of my lipstick. His hand slipped between the chiffon skirt and my thighs and caressed the skin there, from the outer thigh to the sensitive skin between them. It wasn’t a rapid stroke, it was lingering and his eyes didn’t leave mine so the abrupt move higher was a thrill. He stroked my mound and looped two fingers of his free hand through the tie at my wrists holding it over his heart.

His knee separated mine, the velvet fabric tickling my smooth legs. I arched my back pressing my pelvis closer to his, riding his tense thigh between mine as his fingers found my center.

I tried to reach to unbutton the tiny buttons on his shirt but with my hands bound and held between us the most I could do was feel the fine fabric of his shirt and the pin tucked pleats with the pads of my fingers.

His fingers stroked my inner walls and I arched into his grasp breaking the silence with my cries. He hooked my arms around his neck then picked up one of my legs, holding it against his side as his fine boned fingers curled and caressed my wet pussy.

I gasped at the abrupt withdrawal but when he ducked out from under the loop of my arms and looked up at me from just beyond the folds of my skirt, I was ready for the thing his grin was promising. Seb surged up beneath the skirt and I let my hands drop to the top of his head, scrambling to move the skirt away and try to get my fingers in his hair.

My legs shook without his physical support and I settled my ass against the edge of the mattress and he pushed me over with a broad stroke of his tongue. My thighs tightened around his head and my fingers finally found purchase in his locks of silky brown hair. It was short-lived as his hand snaked around my wrist and pulled my hands away, holding them away with his elbow locked as he continued his oral assault.

My gasps and pleas fell short of his sympathy, enjoying my struggle, possibly due to some teasing I _may_ have done during the premiere and after parties. The punishment was appropriate.

Sebastian peeked out from under my skirt with a wink before pulling away entirely. He stepped back as I reached for him. With a chuckle he shrugged out of his suit coat and swiftly unfastened his trousers, which fell around his thighs before pooling to the ground at his feet. He loosened the top few buttons as he watched me watch him, then as he stepped out of his underwear, he pushed my skirt up around my waist.

“You’ve been surprisingly quiet after a night of big talk.” He grinned, hiking my leg up and settling my foot on the edge of bed next to his leg.

I ran my toes along the side of his thigh. “I thought I made a sufficient amount of noise.”

“Maybe, but I think you can do better.”

**Author's Note:**

> from a [tumblr ask](http://steverogersnotebook.tumblr.com/post/146336071120/its-official-seb-has-awakened-a-serious-kink-in) an older piece that I thought had made its way here, but it didn't, so I'm backing it up here now.


End file.
